Earth (Xerruy)
Earth is a world in Kingdom Hearts II ½ Story First visit Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Captain America and Bucky Barnes at a fair, where they are attacked by Heartless. Impressed with their skill, Cap invites them to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR). SSR's leader, Colonol Phillips, is initially sceptical of Sora, but changes his mind after another Heartless attack. HYDRA leader Johann Schmidt (the Red Skull) sends Pete to assassinate Dr. Erskine, preventing any more super soldiers like Captain America from being created. This reveals to Sora and company that HYDRA is using the Heartless. As it turns out, HYDRA is using an ancient Asgardian artefact - the Tesseract - to open a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Sora and company board a train to HYDRA's lair. The train is guarded by Heartless, who apparently kill Bucky. After arriving at HYDRA's HQ, they witness the Red Skull and Pete leaving on the Red Skull's Valkyrie plane. Hitching a ride, they confront the Red Skull and fight him. The Red Skull grabs the Tesseract and is teleported away. The damaged Valkyrie crashes; Sora, Donald and Goofy leave just in time, abandoning Cap who refuses their offer to take him with them. Second visit TBA. Based off Iron Man. Third visit TBA. Based off The Incredible Hulk. Fourth visit TBA. Based off Iron Man 2. Fifth visit TBA. Based off Thor. Sixth visit TBA. Based off The Avengers. '' Seventh visit TBA. Based off ''Iron Man 3. Eighth visith TBA. Based off Thor: The Dark World. Ninth visit TBA. Based off Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Tenth visit TBA. Based off season 1 of Agents of SHIELD. Eleventh visit TBA. Based off Guardians of the Galaxy. Twelfth visit TBA. Based off Avengers: Age of Ultron. Thirteenth visit TBA. Based off season 2 of Agents of SHIELD. Characters *Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) *Captain America (Ross Thomas) *The Hulk (Dee Bradley Baker/Lou Ferrigno) *Thor - (Chris Hemsworth) *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Black Widow (Catherine Champion) *Star-Lord (Gregg Berger) *Rocket Raccoon (Stephen Ogg) *Gamora -(Eliza Schneider) *Groot (Corey Burton) *Drax (Richard Epcar) *The Iron Monger (Fred Tatasciore) *The Abomination (Corey Burton) *Whiplash (Corey Burton) *The Destroyer *Loki (Tom Hiddleston) *The Red Skull (Frank Welker) *Aldrich Killian (James Patrick Stuart) *Malekith (David Dayan Fisher) *The Winter Soldier (Will Friedle) *Nebula (Karen Gillan) *Ronan (Corey Burton) *Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) *Jasper Sitwell (Maximilio Hernandez) *Pepper Potts (Kath Soucie) *General Ross (Fred Tatasciore) *J.A.R.V.I.S. (Robin Atkin Downes) *Odin (Corey Burton) *Jane Foster (Kath Soucie) *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) *Skye (Chloe Bennett) *Leo Fitz (Iain De Castaecker) *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *John Garrett (Bill Paxton) *Ultron (James Spader) *Scarlet Witch (Kath Soucie) *Quicksilver (Corey Burton) *Vision (Crispin Freeman) *Scarlet Witch (KHII ½) *Ant-Man *Yellowjacket *Black Panther *Thanos *Spiderman Boss themes First visit *Pete - Rowdy Rumble * Red Skull - The Encounter Second visit *Steel Stealer - The Corrupted *Iron Monger - Squirming Evil Third visit *Hulk - Tension Rising *Emil Blonsky - Sinister Shadows *Abomination (1st)- Desire For All That Is Lost *Abomination (2nd)- Squirming Evil Fourth visit *Ivan Vanko - The Corrupted *Mysterious man - The 13th Struggle *Whiplash - The Encounter Fifth visit *Vile Sneaker - Sinister Shadows * Megasnake (1st) - Dance to the Death * Megasnake (2nd) - The Corrupted *Loki (on Asgard) - Vim & Vigor Sixth visit *Loki (in Stuttgart) - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Hulk - Squirming Evil *Donald & Goofy - The Encounter *Loki (in New York) - The Deep End Seventh visit *Extremist - The Corrupted *Aldrich Killian - Squirming Evil Eighth visit *Monstrosa - Sinister Shadows *Malekith - The Encounter Ninth visit *Hydrasaur - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Winter Soldier - Dance to the Death Eleventh visit *Nebula - Sinister Shadows * Nilmax & Xerruy - Rowdy Rumble *Ronan the Accuser - Squirming Evil Twelfth visit * Pete - Rowdy Rumble * Ultron (1st) - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch - Vim & Vigor * Ultron (2nd) - The Deep End Tenth visit *Pete - Dance to the Death *Grant Ward - Shrouding Dark Cloud *John Garrett - The Encounter Quotes First visit Rogers '(to Sora, Donald and Goofy): Are you guys thinking about enlisting? We could use good soldiers like you.'' ''Phillips''' (talking about the Heartless): Are you trying to tank my chain? Rogers: '''No, sir. This is the truth. '''Phillips: '''Doctor, you have anything to say about this? '''Erskine: Well, it does seem to stretch the boundaries of scientific possibility, but... Phillips: Any chance this serum of yours has mental side effects?'' '' Sora: Who's Hitler? Rogers: You're kidding, right? Erskine: You're really not from around here...'' ''Rogers: Corridors of darkness. As if my life wasn't strange enough already...'' ''Rogers (to Pete): Sir, raise your hands and stand down! This doesn't have to get ugly. Pete: Oh, but it will get ugly! You numbskulls just wait and see what the Red Skull's got in store for you!'' ''Pete: Maleficent tells me this Tesseract thing can open gates to other worlds. That way, we can gather the biggest Heartless army the universe has ever seen!'' ''Red Skull: Ah...the Key Bearer. Once we open the gate to the darkness, he too will fall.'' Stark: '''So you three came from another world? Amazing. You mean you came in a flying saucer or something? ''Pete''' (kidnapping Bucky): Soldier boy here's coming with me! The Red Skull's got special plans with him! Rogers: What special plans? Pete: Heartless plans, of course! Donald: We'll stop it! Pete: Oh yeah? Well, stop this!'' ''Rogers (after Pete is defeated): Could've just gone out of the way.'' ''Rogers: Your time is up, Schmidt! Red Skull: Quite the contrary. It's about to begin! Today, the age of HYDRA begins. Sora: '''Oh yeah? We'll see about that! '''Pete: See about this, pipsqueaks!'' ''Red Skull: '''The world is changing, Captain Rogers. Can't you see? HYDRA will usher in a new age of wisdom. We do not need to fear the darkness. Instead, we must embrace it. '''Sora: That's what Xehanort thought... Red Skull: You can't scare me, boy. I know all about the light and the darkness. The heart of all worlds. Your precious Keyblade. The Tesseract has shown me. With it, the Heartless are mine to comman. You too will fall.'' Second visit TBA Third visit TBA Fourth visit TBA Fifth visit TBA Sixth visit TBA Seventh visit TBA Eighth visit TBA Ninth visit TBA Tenth visit TBA Eleventh visit TBA Twelfth visit TBA Trivia *The visit correspond to the order of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films, except for the first, which covers Captain America: The First Avenger instead of Iron Man. This is, of course, because the first Captain America chronologically predates the other MCU films. *The presence of Sora, Donald and Goofy has some effects to the storyline which deviate it from the MCU storyline. Due to their appearance during the events of Iron Man, SHIELD is already aware of the existence of other habited worlds (as well as magic) before the events of Thor. ''The wide world still finds out about the existence of extraterrestrial life during the Battle of New York, except Loki's army consists not of Chitauri but of Heartless. *As in City of Angels and County General, time flows faster on Earth, leading to a 65+ year gap between Sora's first and second visit (given that ''Captain America: The First Avenger is set in 1942 and the other MCU films are set in the present, starting circa 2008). *To fit within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Asgard, Xandar and other worlds within the MCU are considered part of the single world 'Earth' that Sora, Donald and Goofy visit - just as the Ship Graveyard and Isla de Muerta are considered part of Port Royal, Christmas Town is an 'area' in Halloween Town and the Clock Tower is part of Neverland. To acknowledge their seperate status, Asgard, Svartalfheim, Knowhere and Xandar do have their own themes. It should be noted that Midgard, the realm that includes Earth in the MCU, also includes Xandar, Knowhere etc - Midgard is not a synonym for Earth, but a realm that includes the planets Earth, Xandar, Knowhere, Mars, Venus, and so forth. *Thanos is not seen during the sixth visit, but this does not mean he is usurped by Loki's collaboration with Hades. Thanos ís alluded to as the one who handed Loki his scepter and struck a deal with him and Hades, the latter whom supplied an army of Heartless (in The Avengers, it was Thanos who supplied Loki with an army of Chitauri). *Entering Los Angeles during the second visit, Sora notes that the city 'looks familiar'. This is a reference to City of Angels, which is also set in Los Angeles. *The outside villains that appear on Earth are 'matched' with the protagonists whose antagonists they aid: Pete emerges in Captain America-related scenarios, Hades in Thor-related scenarios (as befits his being a god), Maleficent in Iron Man scenarios, and Nilmax and Xerruy in Hulk- and Guardians of the Galaxy scenarios. *The 'origin' of the characters in this world is listed not as the MCU films they appeared in, but the first TV series episode/video game they appeared in, given the fact that these were different incarnations of te same character. This is consistent with most of the Disney characters in Kingdom Hearts. The Mickey Mouse in Kingdom Hearts is clearly not the same Mickey Mouse from Steamboat Willie, yet this short is still listed as his 'origin'. Comic books are not mentioned, given the fact that the original fairy tale books many Disney classics are based on are also not listed as 'origin'. See also the Transformers characters in Radiant Garden. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Marvel